Ensuite ?
by A Little Bit of Haven
Summary: Une nouvelle menace pèse sur la communauté magique. Le ministère fait tout pour garder des liens entre les nations pendant Harry essaye de garder Poudlard comme lieux sûr. Nouvelle Génération. Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue dans le tome 7.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ Le monde et quelques uns des personnages sont accrédités à J.K. Rowling.  
_Mots de l'auteure:_ Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction la première est juste en court de réécriture je ne l'abandonne pas ! Comme d'habitude ne soyez pas timide pour donner votre avis. Le Prologue est long mais le reste des chapitres ne seront pas si lourd.

**Prologue.**

Elle se répétait, inlassablement les même notes. Blanche, blanche, noire, blanche, noire... Non blanche ! Elle fonçais ses sourcils d'un air concentré. Blanche, blanche, noire, blanche, blanche, noire, blanche, noire, noire, blanche... Non noire ! La mâchoire serrée elle ignora ses doigts engourdit et leur ordonna de refaire le même schéma. Cela devait être parfait, le bébé arrivait bientôt, ça devait être parfait...

L'attention de la petite fille fut captée par les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Elle reconnu le nouvel arrivant, un sourire montrait ses petites dents de laits.

- Père ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sauta de son tabouret, d'une démarche un peu gauche et maladroite elle serra fort les deux jambes de son père contre elle. L'homme manqua peu de tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa à la cheminée.

- Doucement ma belle, rit-il retrouvant son équilibre.

Il libéra ses bras en posant sa mallette pour que la fillette puisse s'y nicher en couvrant sa face de son importante masse de cheveux bruns qui sentait le shampoing au miel pour bébé. Il la serra fort contre lui et la relâcha quand il entendit son rire s'étouffer tellement ses petits poumons étaient compressés.

- Salut toi, dit-il en dégageant ses cheveux épais pour voir sa petite tête rose.  
- Salut père, lui répondit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
- Evie je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « papa », répliqua-t-il. « Père » c'est seulement quand il y a grand-père et grand-mère à la maison, mais ils sont pas à la maison, n'est pas ?

Sa femme détestait que la petite les appelle « grand-père », « grand-mère », « père », « mère ». Mais ils devaient se plier à quelques règles, juste devant devant ses parents.

- C'est vrai que ça ne sonne pas bien, admit-elle. Salut papa !  
- Je suis désolé que je n'ai pas pu te réveillé ce matin, j'avais une urgence importante au travail...  
- Pas grave, tu me liras une histoire ce soir alors ? Celle de sorciers ! Parce que celles de maman elles sont pas marrantes, les gens ils n'ont pas de baguettes magiques...

Le père sourit. Sa fille n'aimait pas les contes modus, elle préférait Beedle le Barde à la grande fierté de son père.

- D'accord ma belle, accepta-t-il. Dis moi, où est Nanie ?  
- Goûter je crois.  
- Tu as manger ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Il regarda le piano d'où venait la petite tête brune puis retourna son regard sur ses yeux gris qui le fuyaient.

- Tu jouais encore au lieu de prendre ton goûter ?  
- Mais j'arrive pas à la moitié de la partition ! Mamie m'a montrée la dernière fois mais j'arrive pas et le bébé arrive bientôt et...

Il la stoppa en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, elle se tut, ses joues prirent une teinte rose.

- Evie, commença-t-il doucement, il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Je t'interdis de faire passer le manger avant le piano, même, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa fille ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Même le morceau pour le bébé. Et deuxièmement, c'est « je n'y arrive pas ».

Elle grignota ses petites lèvres roses, partagée entre deux solutions, son père fonça les sourcils et elle se résigna presque immédiatement.

- D'accord...  
- D'accord qui ?

Elle leva ses yeux une seconde fois pour voir si elle pouvait toujours discuté mais c'était un inévitable « non ».

- D'accord papa.

Evie n'avait même pas quatre ans qu'elle était au régime, ridicule. Il fallait qu'il parle à cette Nanie, elle laissait trop la petite faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'aurait bien mise à la porte mais sa femme l'aimait bien et sa fille s'adorait. Les hommes étaient parfois si faibles avec les femmes...

- Bien, maintenant goûter ! déclara-t-il en se levant.

Le ton enjoué de son père redonna le sourire à petite fille, elle se fit prendre son petit poing dans la grande main de son père sur le chemin de la cuisine.

- Papa tu m'écouteras jouer avant que maman n'arrive ? Vu qu'elle porte le bébé, après il va entendre avant qu'il sorte...  
- Bien sûr chérie, l'assura-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je suis sûre que tu es merveilleuse, même, fit-il parce que la petite fille voulait le couper une deuxième fois. Même si tu n'y arrives pas au milieux.

Il regrettait toujours de n'avoir pas pris au sérieux ses propres courts de piano étant plus jeunes. Sa femme jouait un peu et la mère de celle-ci était professeur de piano avant de partir à la retraite et la avait fortement insisté pour que la petite apprenne au moins un instrument avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Nanie était devant la cuisinière, un bol à moitié remplis d'une sorte de pâte à gâteau et une pile de crêpe de chaque côté, elle se retourna en entendant le maître de maison venir.

- Bonsoir Mr. Malefoy, salua-t-elle.  
- Chouette des crêêp ! S'écria la petite fille en s'approchant de sa Nanie.  
_- Crêpe, ma chérie_, ratifia-t-elle en français.

La petite fille répéta docilement dans un français presque parfait. Cela ne faisait que deux mois que Nanie lui parlait dans cette langue. Elle lui dit quelque chose que Drago ne comprit pas mais sa petite tête aux boucles brunes alla prendre une assiette de porcelaine et la posa sur la table, elle revint à la Nanie pour prendre l'assiette de crêpes. Drago la lui prit des mains. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette Nanie, sa fille n'était pas un elfe de maison.

- Qu'est que tu veux à l'intérieur ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Confiture de mélasse ! répondit-elle gaiement avec ce sourire de petite fille.

Drago fit venir à lui le pot de confiture avec une petite cuillère et fit une crêpe à sa fille et successivement jetait des regards furieux à Alice la Nanie.

- Chérie tu restes manger ici, j'ai deux mots à dire à Nanie OK ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, la confiture toute barbouillée sur son visage, elle avait vraiment faim. Une colère monta en lui.

- Alice je peux vous parler dans le salon s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Nanie fit les yeux ronds et après un coup d'œil à Evie enleva son tablier pour le suivre en dehors de la cuisine.

- Ecoutez, je veux qu'on mette quelques points aux clairs vous et moi sur l'alimentation d'Evie, commença-t-il en espérant que le niveau d'anglais de la Nanie était assez bon pour se faire comprendre. Je ne veux pas que vous la laissiez sauter un repas. Quand c'est l'heure de manger, vous l'appelez et elle doit venir immédiatement, sinon vous la prenez et la mettez à table, vous me comprenez ?  
- Oui monsieur, je suis désolée, mademoiselle Malefoy n'avait pas faim alors j'...  
- Je ne veux pas savoir, la coupa-t-il la faisant rougir. Alice, vous ne travaillez ici que parce que ma fille vous aime bien et que ma femme aussi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous serriez toujours dans votre campagne française à traire les vaches et nourrir les poulets. Alors tenez vous à mes règles... _mademoiselle._

Alice la Nanie rougit mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Un bruit de flamme se fit entendre dans la cheminée qui devint verte, les flammes disparurent très vite pour laisser place à une brunette portant une mallette et un immense ventre rond sous son manteau de printemps. Hermione lui adressa un sourire à son mari et sortit de la cheminée.

- Maman ! s'écria Evie qui avait entendu la cheminée s'allumer.

Drago se retourna pour voir sa petite fille toute de confiturer se ruer sur sa mère aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Hermione paru à peine surprise de l'état de sa fille et la laissa lui faire une trace de bisou sur sa joue.

Coucou mon petit monstre, lui dit-elle en la serrant contre elle. Toi, tu as mis la main dans le pot de confiture de mélasse.

Hermione prit un tissus blanc de sa poche pour essuyer sa bouche de sa fille. Elle avait l'air épuisée, ses cheveux bruns semblable à ceux de sa fille étaient rassemblés en un chignon et sa mallette semblaient être vide mais Drago ne s'y fiait pas. Sa femme jetait toujours des sort d'extension dans tous ses sacs, un réflexe qu'elle avait gardé depuis la guerre.

- Allez faire du thé, Alice, ordonna-t-il à la Nanie toujours stochée aux menaces de Drago.

La cheminée prit encore une couleur verte et un seconde après, Drago vit avec surprise Harry Potter apparaître des flammes.

- Harry ! s'exclama la petite fille, oubliant sa mère qui lui parlait pour se jeter dans les bras du grand brun.

Potter porta Evie dans ses bras, elle riait tellement il la faisait tourner, sauter dans les airs. Drago songea à lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas une poupée de chiffon quand il sentit deux bras enrouler sa taille.

- Evie n'a pas vu son parrain depuis longtemps, cesse de te tourmenter ainsi, lui fit-elle en lui embrassant le coin de la bouche.

Drago regarda anxieusement sa fille toujours riante dans les bras de Potter qui lui enlevait une petite tâche de confiture sur sa joue, puis d'adressa un salut à Drago avant de retourner son attention sur Evie.

- Drago, l'appela Hermione.

Il tourna ses yeux sur sa femme à qui il donna un baiser, l'entourant de ses bras avant de glisser sa main sur le ventre rond.

- Comment vont ma femme et petit deux ?  
- Ta femme va bien mais elle est fatiguée, et petit deux aime jouer au foot dans le ventre de ta femme.

Drago quitta la vision du ventre pour regarder sa femme d'un air incrédule.

- C'est quoi ça le foot ?  
- Un sport moldu, ton fils jouera au Quidditch ne t'inquiètes pas, se reprit-elle en voyant la tête de son mari. Mais je suis sûre qu'il appréciera jouer au foot.  
- Tant que mon père et ma mère n'en entendre pas parler, ça me va...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, si elle pouvait elle aurait tuer Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy depuis le jour où ils ont commencer à ce fréquenter comme des adultes et avoir une relation.

- Malefoy, le salua Potter qui avait été entraîner par Evie qui tirait sur son bras pour l'amener dans la cuisine.  
- Potter, salua-t-il à son tour en lui serrant la main.  
- J'ai invité Harry pour qu'il passe un peu de temps avec sa nièce, expliqua une deuxième fois Hermione.  
- Bien sûr, fit Drago et après un petit silence gêné où on entendait les petits bruits étouffés la petite fille qui tirait de toute ses forces son parrain pour aller dans la cuisine puis, Drago se racla la gorge et reprit. Tu veux dîner à la maison?

Evie arrêta son effort sans résultats et regarda Potter avec pleins d'espoir.

- Oh oui ! Harry reste manger avec nous ! insista sa fille en lui faisant ce regard qui faisait dire à Drago "oui" à tout.  
- Je ne pense pas, mais merci, Mal... Drago. Je doit m'occuper de James et Albus, Ginny est seule ce soir à la maison et aussi enceinte que Hermione...  
- Maman ! On pourra aller voir James et bébé Albus ?! s'exclama Evie comme si elle trouvait qu'on l'oubliait un peu.  
- Demande à Harry c'est leur papa, lui répondit-elle.  
- Harry est ce que...  
- Bien sûr Evie, quand tu veux tu sais bien que tu peux venir voir James et Albus quand tu veux, lui fit-il. Bon tu me le montres ce pot géant de confiture de mélasse ?

Evie lui adressa un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine. Drago la suivie des yeux quand elle mit une généreuse cuillère de confiture sur une crêpe, l'étaler avec tellement de concentration que le bout de sa langue dépassait de sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bavure puis la tendre fièrement à Harry.

Quand il laissa tomber ses yeux sur Hermione il la surprit en train de le regarder un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? fit-il un peu mal à l'aise sous les spots marron glacé brillants de sa femme.  
- Tu as été gentil de lui proposer de dîner à la maison, répondit-elle.  
- Je suis sûr que tu comptais lui proposer mais tu a voulus savoir si j'allais moi même prendre l'initiative.  
- Tu pourrais arrêter de l'appeler Potter.

Drago roula des yeux et serra sa femme et le petit deux contre lui.

- Dans tes rêves, Granger...  
- Malefoy, ratifia-t-elle en lui montrant son anneau dorée au son annulaire gauche. Madame Malefoy.  
- Madame Malefoy répéta-t-il puis l'embrassa comme il était interdit d'embrasser en présence d'enfants.

Leur fille était distraite à faire des moustaches de chat avec de la confiture sur le visage de Potter, tant pis il la grondera plus tard...

* * *

Les boucles brunes de sa fille étaient, en dépit de son apparence sauvages et désordonnées, un bonheur à coiffer. Drago les sécha d'un coup de baguette et commença à les brosser tandis qu'Evie chantonnait une chanson d'un film qu'elle avait vu ce weekend chez les parents de Hermione. Drago n'osait pas demander qu'est qu'était un film mais il était certain que ce dernier plut beaucoup à la petite. Une fois brosser il natta sa masse de cheveux et alors qu'il les attachait la sonnerie retentit. Drago y prêta à peine attention sachant que la Nanie allait ouvrir.

- Tu crois que c'est maman et Iason qui rentre du guérisseur ? demanda Drago d'un air amusé.

Les yeux d'Evie s'anima soudainement d'une malice propre aux enfants courut hors de sa chambre, descendit avec hâte les escaliers. Comme Drago l'avait prévu, Evie s'emmêla les pieds, il transforma les marches en toboggan géant. Ce ne fut pas dans les bras de Hermione que sa fille atterrit mais dans ceux d'une sorcière de grande taille avec un chignon tiré à l'allure sévère. Drago resta un moment surprit en haut de l'escalier.

- Votre domestique m'a fait entrer, dit-t-elle avec Evie devenue muette dans ses bras. Bonjour Mr. Malefoy.  
- Professeur McGonagall, salua-t-il en retours, il transforma les marches de l'escalier et d'une allure vive de jeune homme il les descendit. Je suis désolé mais Hermione n'est pas là en ce moment elle est toujours à la maternité, nous étions sur le point de partir.  
- Ce n'est pas pour Mrs. Malefoy que je suis venue, elle reposa Evie qui vient directement se mettre derrière son père. A vrai dire je viens pour vous.

Drago prit quelques secondes pour faire analyser l'information, il se reprit rapidement. Il demanda à Evie d'aller rejoindre Nanie dans le salon, elle secoua vivement la tête et se rapprocha d'autant plus de son père.

- Le professeur McGonagall ne veut de mal à personne, la rassura-t-il n'osant pas regarder son ancienne professeur de métamorphose tellement cela était gênant. Papa doit juste parler avec le professeur et puis après papa ira avec toi manger une glace sur le chemin de l'hôpital, OK ?

Evie parut hésiter, elle risqua un coup d'œil à l'impressionnante sorcière qui lui adressa un petit sourire qui lui rappela à sa grand-mère. Elle finit par consentir à s'éloigner des deux sorciers et partit dans le salon non sans un dernier coup d'œil.

- Vous avez là une fille bien prudente, constata McGonagall une fois le bout de la natte d'Evie disparue.  
- Evie n'est pas toujours comme ça, dit Drago avec un sourire à lui même. Enfin, vous verrez de vous même quand elle sera à Poudlard...  
- Elle est beaucoup attachée aux enfants de Mr. Potter, dit-elle comme une explication.  
- Po... Harry est son parrain et oui Evie s'est plutôt vite liée d'amitié avec ses enfants... Voulez vous montez dans mon bureau ? Nous y seront plus au clame.  
- Je vous suis.

Durant le chemin jusqu'à l'étage Drago se demanda bien ce que la Directrice de Poudlard voulait bien lui dire pour avoir fait elle même le déplacement au lieu d'un simple hiboux. Enfin il la fit entrer dans un bureau assez vaste de couleurs sobres avec plusieurs photographies qui semblaient être les seules fantaisies, derrière le bureau en acajou une peinture d'Arman Malefoy, un des premiers ancêtres qui avant avait sa place dans la salle à manger du manoir Malefoy. Le maître de maison lui prit de s'asseoir et proposa d'un thé que McGonagall refusa. Drago prit place à son bureau, les mains croisés attentant que McGonagall ouvre la bouche mais sa curiosité le poussa à prendre la parole en premier.

- Que me vaut le déplacement de la Directrice de Poudlard ? Un hiboux recommandé n'aurait-il pas fait l'affaire ? demanda-t-il en fixant droit les yeux perçant de McGonagall.  
- Peut-être que oui, Mr. Malefoy, déclara-t-elle. Mais j'aime bien faire les déplacements moi même au lieux de restée assise à mon bureau tout l'été. En vérité je suis venue ici pour vous proposer le poste de professeur des Potions à Poudlard.

Drago resta un moment sans voix, il scruta le visage de la professeur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Et elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

- Pardon ? fit-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai compris mais... Le professeur Slughorn...  
- Il est partit à la retraite et je me rappelle que le professeur Rogue mettait beaucoup de crédits quant à vos talents en potions.

Ce cher vieux Rogue... même mort il fait toujours chier le monde.

- Excusez moi, professeur McGonagall mais êtes vous sûr que je suis qualifié pour ce poste ? Je n'étais pas de loin le meilleur élève en potion que Rogue ait eut.  
- Tout à fait sûre de moi, Mr. Malefoy, l'assura McGonagall. Je crois bien que l'âge vous a fait gagné en modestie mais il je me rappelle que le professeur Rogue n'est fait de compliment qu'une seule fois dans sa carrière pour le travail d'un élève.

Ce compliment découlait certainement de l'_amitié_ entre Rogue et Lucius. Drago était sûr que le travail de Hermione valait sans doute plus que le sien mais Rogue... Rogue ne prêtait pas attention au travail des Gryffondor.

Drago songea un instant la proposition, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas touché à un chaudron, il avait fait une maîtrise après Poudlard, juste histoire de... mais jamais il n'avais songer à enseigner.

- Drago (l'interlocuteur remarqua le changement de Mr. Malefoy en Drago immédiatement), je suis ici que depuis quelques minutes mais je vois bien que vous aimez votre enfant... vos enfants, se reprit-elle. Vous serrez bien payé à Poudlard et vous aurez l'ancien bureau du professeur Slughorn.  
- Le problème professeur, c'est que je n'aime que mes enfants pas ceux des autres, dit-il après y avoir penser de longues secondes. Je ne pense pas que je suis fais pour ce genre de métier, je suis navré mais j'ai bien peur que vous devriez chercher un autre maître de potions.

McGonagall resta un moment silencieuse, ses yeux perçant contre le gris acier de Drago, finalement elle abdiqua avec un sourire entendu. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise mais ne fit rien transparaître.

- Très bien Mr. Malefoy, s'il en ai ainsi je devrais vous laisser vous et votre fille, déclara-t-elle en se levant suivit de Drago. C'était un vrai plaisir de vous revoir, félicitations pour votre nouvel enfant et ne manquez pas de passez mes félicitations à Hermione également.  
Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur, laissez moi vous raccompagner.  
- C'est... très aimable à vous.

McGonagall le regarda comme s'il ne lui arrivait jamais d'être aimable, Drago retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

- James on n'a pas l'droit d'aller là ! fit la petite voix d'Albus.  
- Arrête Al, si t'as pas envie t'as qu'à rester en bas avec les autres ! Evie et moi on y va, pas vrai Evie ?

La petite fille fit oui de la tête avec enthousiasme. Evie adorait venir chez les Potter pour faire des explorations pendant que Lily dormait, dans leur maison, jardin, grenier... Ils habitaient dans une vielle maison, peut-être aussi vielle que le manoir où vivait les parents de Drago.

Al était encore petit tout comme Iason qui resté un peu en retrait entre elle et Al. Evie regarda Al se décider puis finalement il prit une grande inspiration qui gonfla sa poitrine et lui donna quelques centimètre de plus, le vert de ses yeux pétillants.

- OK, OK, mais je te préviens, papa va être en rogne s'il apprend...  
- Papa n'est pas là et il faut absolument que Evie voit ça, répliqua son grand frère.  
- Aller on y va maintenant ? s'impatienta Evie qui était rose d'excitation.

James lui sourit, elle était comme Fred, son cousin. James était pressé d'aller à Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent commencer à faire de _vraies_ bêtises... Impatiente, Evie leva ses sourcils .

- Tu sais lire ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Ouais.

Evie mentait à peine, elle savait lire les syllabes. Mais il n'avait pas précisé.

- Cool, répondit-il. Viens suis nous.

James la traîna hors de sa chambre suivit de Al qui maintenant était aussi excité que son frère de montrer ce qu'il y avait ici.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, souffla Iason qui la manche de sa sœur.  
- T'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle.

Discrètement, Evie lui prit le poignet parce que pour Iason tenir la main était presque aussi dégouttant que de se faire un bisou.

Evie parcourut les couloirs, passa devant les portes, son cerveau chauffait, son imagination explosait dans sa petite tête... Qu'est qu'il pouvait bien y avoir ? Un monstre ? Une gargouille qui parle ? Une immense bibliothèque ?

James mit fin à ses interrogation en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois sombre toute simple près de la cuisine. Il se retourna vers son invitée dont les yeux gris brillaient, James prit une mine mystérieuse.

- Prête ?  
- James ! répliqua-t-elle visiblement très prête.

Al et James s'échangèrent un sourire et d'un geste théâtral James ouvrit la porte derrière lui.

A première vue, la pièce semblait vide. Evie pensait qu'ils s'étaient moqués d'elle mais un fois entrée à l'intérieure suivie de près de Iason, elle remarqua l'étrangeté du papier peint. La pièce possédait une petite fenêtre et un vieux bureau vide et pleins de poussières.

- Qu'est que... commença-t-elle.

James sourit avec une de ses nouvelles dents d'adultes ultra blanche de Evie jalousait parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un trou à la place. Il pointa du doigt le papier peint. Elle y porta un peu plus d'attention et reconnue la forme du motif.

- Un arbre généalogique !  
- Notre arbre généalogique, déclara fièrement James. Nous sommes là.

Il pointa du doigt deux petits portrait légendé par James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter et Lily Luna Potter. A la même génération, une ribambelle de roux qu'Evie reconnut certains comme Arthur Fred et Roxane, elle ne voyait les autres qu'aux anniversaires. Il fallait vraiment une mémoire d'éléphant pour tous les retenir.

- Mais on t'as pas fait venir pour ça, fit Al. C'est là bas...

Evie se laissa guidée par le petit garçon. Il montra le dessin d'une petite brune au yeux gris et à côté la réplique parfaite de son père en miniature. Evie eut du mal à lire mais il en conclu à Evianna Narcissa Malefoy et Iason Salem Malefoy. Iason avait la blondeur de son père et les yeux de Hermione tandis qu'Evie les cheveux de Hermione et les yeux de Drago. Collés de cette façon les uns contre les autres, les ressemblances et différences se voyaient encore plus.

Abasourdie, elle recula d'un pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. C'était bien le même arbre généalogique.

- Je suis votre cousine ? dit-elle ne pouvant croire à ce qu'elle disait.  
- Eh ouais ! fit James avec un sourire.  
- C'est pour ça que t'es jolie, expliqua Al.

Evie éclata de rire, Al fréquentait trop son frère et commençait à manquer de modestie. Elle lui tapota affectueusement sa petite tête rose.

- Dit plutôt que ça vient de mon côté.  
- Mais c'est notre arbre généalogique ! répliqua James.  
- C'est aussi le notre maintenant !

* * *

- James il nous faut des baguettes, arrête de regarder ces balais de toute façon on ne peut pas en avoir ! fit Evie en poussant James pour qu'il avance.

Ils venaient de sortir de chez Madames Guipure pour les robes de sorciers dont Evie tenait le sac Iason et Albus étaient partis à Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Factieux.

- Tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu veux... Evie lui donna un coup de coude. Aïe ! Oui c'est bon j'avance...

Evie se retourna pour s'assurer que sa mère ne l'avait pas vue, elle parlait avec Ginny et ne l'avait pas vue, elle se retourna avec un sourire satisfait.

- Quand sommes nous supposé se retrouver chez ta grand mère ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas, après nos courses je suppose ? On est les derniers, Fred les a déjà faite et Louis et Dominique aussi.  
- C'est obligé qu'on soit les dernier, on est le 31 août James...  
- Ils auraient pu nous attendre quand même... Où est Arthur ?  
- Avec ton oncle Ron ils ne trouvent pas le volume de métamorphose, ils nous rejoindrons.

Evie regarda les oiseaux du magasin animalier, ses parents venaient juste de lui offrit une colombe blanche, elle ne lui avait pas trouvé de nom encore et se promis de lui en trouver un avant de partir à Poudlard.

- Tu crois que tu vas aller dans quelle maison ? lui demanda-t-il.

Evie s'était déjà posé la question mais elle n'en avait pas parler à ses parents. Son grand-père Lucius lui avait dit qu'elle irait à Serpentard mais après avoir lu plusieurs fois lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, elle ne pensait pas entrer dans les critères de la maison des serpents.

- Je ne sais pas... Tout les Malefoy sont allés à Serpentard.

Sa phrase se serra dans sa gorge. Evie ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle avait peur. James le devina et lui donna à son tour un coup de coude. Elle se retourna vers son vieil ami qui lui sourit dans une grimace.

- Tu sais même si on sera pas dans la même maison, tu seras toujours ma cousine au trente deuxième degrés...  
- Comme un peu tout le monde à Poudlard, James... lui répliqua Evie en roulant des yeux. Tous les sorciers ont un lien de sang d'une façon ou d'une autre...  
- Peut être mais t'es ma cousine au trente deuxième degrés préférée de toutes !

Evie sourit à l'effort que portait James pour la rassurer.

- Les enfants c'est ici ! Les héla Ginny devant une boutique d'apparence ancienne.

La boutique Ollivander avait été ré-ouverte peut après la chute de Voldemort par son fils, Aristides Ollivander. La ressemblance était frappante pensait Hermione les mêmes yeux bleus pâles, ses cheveux avaient juste un peu plus brun que blanc. Il eut un sourire bienveillant sur les deux enfants. _Ça y est, ma petite fille va avoir sa baguette_... pensa Hermione avec émotion.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, les salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour Mr. Ollivander, je suis Hermione Malefoy et voici Evie ma fille et James Potter.  
- Mr. Ollivander, Ginny Potter, se présenta son amie. On est ici pour trouver une baguette pour les enfants ils entrent à Poudlard cette année.  
- Ah oui bien sûr, fit-il comme s'il avait vraiment oublié. Approchez les enfants !  
- Vous avez beaucoup de baguette, comment vous allez faire pour en trouver une qui nous convienne ? demanda Evie au sorcier.  
- Moi, j'en veux une aussi cool que mon père !  
- James, moi aussi je veux être aussi beau que mon père mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...

Hermione se sentie rougir prête à rappeler sa fille à l'ordre mais Ollivander éclata de rire.

- Miss Malefoy a raison Mr. Potter, chaque baguette est destinée à un sorcier particulier alors je crains bien, Mr. Potter que vous n'auriez pas la même baguette que votre père mais elle sera tout aussi puissante si vous l'utilisez à bon escient. Quand à vous Miss Malefoy je me doute de vos dires excepté s'il est Vélane tant que vous honorez ma boutique avec ce petit minois...  
- Mr. Ollivander, je suis désolée mais je n'ai que onze ans... répliqua la petite fille le plus naturellement.  
- Evie ! s'écria sa mère devenue rouge.

Evie se retourna vers elle l'air de dire « quoi, qu'est que j'ai fait de mal ? » A côté James étouffait son rire dans sa manche chose que Ollivander ne se donnait pas la peine de faire et rit à gorge déployée.

- Une vraie Malefoy ta fille, lui chuchota Ginny qui donnait un clin d'œil à Evie.  
- Ça va, ça va ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs. Malefoy, fit Ollivander son fou rire passé. Aller cesse de plaisanteries, nous avons deux baguettes à trouver alors...

Ollivander disparut dans les rayons de son magasin Ginny s'assit sur une banquet rouge destinés aux parents à l'attende de leur enfants pour qu'il trouve leur baguette.

- Evie plus de remarques de ce genre là à Mr. Ollivander c'est extrêmement déplacé, lui ordonna Hermione plus qu'elle ne lui conseilla.  
- Maman c'était pour rire...  
- Ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire...

La têtue tête brune ronchonna tandis que James essaya sa première baguette et fit exploser un vase de fleurs séchées. Les enfants essayèrent plusieurs baguettes avec des résultats catastrophiques. Mais ces deux là s'en fichaient et continuait à rire de leur exploits. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Evie de s'excusait même pas des dégâts causés... Elle redoutait qu'elle reçoive un peu trop de lettres soulignant le manque de discipline de sa fille. Ginny le remarqua et lui prit la main.

- Ça va bien se passer, t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle. Je suis sûre que j'aurais plus de lettre de Poudlard que toi...  
- Ah ça j'en suis pas si sûre... dit-elle en regardant Evie mettre le feu à des toiles araignées. J'espère que Iason ne fait pas de bêtise avec la Nanie et Al...  
- Arrête de te tracasser pour les enfants, ils vont biens, ils sont beaux, ils sont jeunes, ils sont en pleine santé... Laisse les profiter un peu...

Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire de réconfort et toutes les deux elles regardèrent James et Evie trouver leur baguette presque en même temps, Evie suivait juste derrière James. Evie avait était choisie par une baguette d'orme avec une plume de phénix de trente centimètre vingt cinq légèrement élastique et James une autre en érable avec crin de licorne relativement souple et mesurant vingt sept centimètres soixante. James râla sur le chemin du retour parce qu'il avait de la licorne et que Evie avait une plume de phénix.

Mr. Ollivander aimaient bien ces deux enfants, la petite avait de la répartie et quant au garçon, il était un peu près sûr qu'il avait fait accroché des boules puantes sous le comptoirs à cause de la licorne. C'était la fin de la vague de première année après Aristides allait s'ennuyer alors autant s'amuser un peu, il avait fait exprès de prendre des baguettes incompatibles avec ses deux clients. Aristides était absolument certain que le gamin avait beaucoup d'humour mais aussi très doué au vol pour l'avoir vu regarder le magasin de Quidditch. Et connaissant le talent de Ginny Weasley et de Harry Potter, l'érable lui allait comme un gant. Quant à Miss Malefoy, elle avait de la prestance, de l'audace, elle lui rappelait une certaine Narcissa Malefoy qui était venue après qu'elle eut cassé sa baguette. Elle s'était aussi s'était tournée vers du orme.

Aristides Ollivander les regarda reprendre chemin et saluer un homme roux avec un garçon avec des cheveux tout aussi flamboyant que son père. Le vendeur de baguette soupira, encore un Weasley, c'était le quatrième ce mois ci...

* * *

Evie regarda une dernière fois sa liste de fournitures pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, son sac était déjà prêt pour le lendemain avec ses habits et son uniforme qu'elle avait essayé juste une fois. On frappa à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? fit une petite voix.

Iason n'avait pas attendu la réponse et sa petite tête blonde entra dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Iason tu devrais dormir il est tard maintenant ! lui fit sa grande sœur car il était plus de dix heures du soir passé.  
- Toi aussi tu devrais dormir ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Evie soupira, ce gamin pouvait être têtu... Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, depuis quelques mois le garçon de neuf ans avait du mal à dormir et leur mère ne voulait pas qu'il prenne de potions de sommeil sans rêves alors soit il allait dormir avec ses parents soit avec elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se frayait un chemin pour la rejoindre au pied de son lit.  
- C'est demain que tu pars, répondit-il.

Iason s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle. Evie lui ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste gauche auquel Iason se laissa faire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient habitués à se faire des taquineries encore moins des marques d'affection.

- Tu nous écrira hein ?  
- Des parchemins d'un mètre toutes les semaines, c'est promis.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête avec un air concentré. Il commençait à tripoter ses manches de son pyjama vert.

- Ça va bien se passer Iason, le rassura-t-elle. Tu auras toujours Nanie ici puis maman et papa...  
- Oui mais... mais c'est pas la même chose sans toi...  
- Tu pourra aller voir Al et puis Lily !  
- Lily est encore un bébé et puis Al va bientôt partir lui aussi...  
- Toi aussi tu va bientôt partir, la rassura-t-il.  
- Mais si je ne reçois pas la lettre ?  
- Tu la recevra la lettre, on va pas priver Poudlard d'un gardien aussi doué que toi !  
- J'ai arrêté le Souaffe que trois fois...  
- Sur cinq !

Iason se tut, d'un côté cela le réchauffait le cœur que sa sœur lui fasse des compliments, elle n'en faisait pas beaucoup quand elle était en compagnie de James ou Fred. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'oublie pas avec tout ses devoirs et ses nouveaux amis et aussi il espérait qu'elle ne se crée pas trop de problèmes avec les professeurs et les autres élèves.

- Je devrais aller dormir, déclara-t-il ses yeux rouge de fatigue. Dors bien Evie... Tu... tu vas me manquer...  
- T'es pas obligé de me dire au revoir maintenant tu m'accompagnera à la gare demain, n'est pas ?  
- Oui mais... y aura pleins de monde et...

Iason ne voulait pas faire des câlins devant du monde, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout ceux qu'ils connaissait. Evie se leva et prit le garçon dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre elle, au début surprit, Iason ne répondit pas mais après quelques secondes il entoura la taille de sa sœur et la serra contre lui.

- Tu aussi vas me manquer petit frère, murmura-t-elle en embrassant ses cheveux. Fait pas trop de grosse bêtise sans moi...  
- Promis, je rendrai juste Nanie folle...

Elle relâcha son étreinte, pour voir les yeux mouillés et tristes de Iason, il se retenait de ne pas pleurer, depuis l'âge de quatre ans et demi il ne pleurait plus en public même en famille. Evie le comprenait et elle embrassa la joue du petit garçon.

- Aller file dormir toi, fit-elle en le chassant plus doucement que d'habitude hors de sa chambre.

* * *

Pour l'occasion c'était Drago qui conduisait à la gare. Après avoir chargé le coffre de la Bentley Flying Spur-Chérie de son père ils se mirent en route pour la gare de King's Cross. Evie pu mettre un nom sur la conduite de son père, il conduisait comme un enfant aux autos tamponneuses.

- Eh faites attention ! faisait l'un alors que un autre klaxonnait.  
- Oui oui... répondit Drago distrait car il parlait des différentes maisons de Poudlard bien que l'Histoire de Poudlard avait été lu mille et une fois par sa fille.  
- Tu m'en voudra pas si je vais autre part qu'à Serpentard ? demanda soudainement Evie en coupant Drago dans son discourt.

Elle devait savoir. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Le silence était tombé dans la voiture et Evie fixait les yeux gris pareil aux siens dans le rétroviseur.

- Bien sûr que non, de toute façon je suis sûr que tu n'y ira pas...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es trop comme ta mère et Harry et James...

Evie resta interdite. Elle n'avait jamais parler de ça avec sa famille et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Mais maman tu m'en voudra pas toi non plus si je vais pas à Gryffondor ?  
- Evidemment que non Evie, répondit-elle en se retournant. Où que tu sois, papa et maman seront fières de toi ma chérie.  
- Même à Poufsouffle ?  
- Même à Poufsouffle.

Elle sentit son père grimacer et ça la fit rire.

- Tu sais papa, je suis sûre que les Poufsouffle ne sont pas si mal que ça. Harry m'a raconté qu'il avait connu un Poufsouffle qui avait participé à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers quand toi et maman étaient à Poudlard et que si Voldemort ne l'aurait pas tuer, il aurait gagné.

Un autre silence, Evie regretta d'avoir dit tout ça. Son père ne portait pas vraiment Harry dans son cœur, peut-être allait-il avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça devant Iason qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Evie, commença Hermione d'une voix clame. Tu sais, tout les Poufssouffle ne sont pas peureux, tout les Serdaigle ne sont pas renfermés sur eux-même, tout les Gryffondor ne sont pas courageux et tout les Serpentard ne sont pas vicieux... énonça-t-elle. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est faire confiance au Choipeau Magique et tout ira bien.

La gorge d'Evie desserra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui fit un petit sourire signe qu'il était d'accord avec sa mère et à cet moment là, entre les klaxons de voiture et d'une voiture fumante derrière eux, Evie se sentit heureuse et aimée à présent sûre que à importe la maison où elle sera, ses parents seront toujours là.

* * *

- James, chuchota Evie alors qu'ils traversaient la Grande Salle sous les yeux des autres élèves.

Il se pencha d'un côté pour l'écouter.

- J'ai les chocottes de la mort, murmura-t-elle si bas que personnes d'autre ne pouvait entendre.

Elle pensait qu'il allait se moquer d'elle mais il se rapprocha un peu plus et chuchota à son tours.

- Moi aussi.

Evie fit mine de ne pas voir tout ces professeurs, tout ces élèves dévisager les première années tous aussi petits tout aussi tremblotants les uns que les autres Elvie marchait près de James dans les pas de Fred devant elle. Elle balaya du regard les élèves ils les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire rien que ça c'était humiliant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'estrade, le petit professeur Flitwick qui semblait plus grand dessus à côté un vieux chapeau noir rapiécé et un tabouret.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je placerai le Choipeau sur votre tête puis vous serez répartit dans les différentes maisons.

Evie pensa que avec toute les têtes que ce chapeau a dut voir, il devrait y avoir pleins de poux, une raison de plus pour ne pas aller sur cette estrade et rester neutre...

Il y avait eut déjà cinq Serpentard, cinq Serdaigle sept Poufsouffle et trois Gryffondor (les Weasley arrivent...) répartit. Le cœur d'Evie battait de plus en plus fort tant qu'ils approchaient des M.

- Noémie Lotcho !

Une fille la peau bronzée qu'Evie jalousait s'avança, les jambes tremblotantes elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choipeau recouvrit ses yeux bleus. Il se passa peut être deux minutes après qu'elle sorte en étant envoyé à Serpentard.

- Evianna Malefoy !

Evie se sentit déglutir mais s'avança d'un pas sûr et assuré jusqu'à l'astrale juste comme sa grand-mère lui avait apprit à marcher. Penser à Drago et Hermione, tout allait bien se passer... Le petit professeur lui adressa un sourire poli et avant que ses yeux ne furent caché par le vieux chapeau elle vit James lui adresser des pouces d'encouragement.

- Ah Malefoy ! fit une voix dans sa tête. C'est la première fois depuis des siècles que je prends plus de trois secondes pour en faire répartir un, humm... tu me donnes du travail ma petite...

Il en avait du culot, son boulot c'était juste une fois dans l'année se faire poser sur des têtes et puis crier le nom d'une maison et il se plaignait d'avoir du boulot... Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir de poux...

- Oh doucement c'était juste une façon de parler... Bon qu'est que nous avons là ? Beaucoup d'intelligence... Humhum... Ahhh mais tu es la fille de la petite Hermione Granger... Oui, oui tout s'explique, je me rappelle d'elle j'avais hésité avec Serdaigle... Humm... Serpend... Lion... Ou peut être aigle ?

Oh non pas les Serdaigles, ils sont trop ennuyeux...

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que ton tempérament ne collerai pas avec le paysage...

C'est pas comme si elle allait mettre le feu à Poudlard... Evie serai renvoyée et n'aurai aucunes envie de quitter James et Fred et d'aller à Durmstrang ou pire restée collée à la maison avec un précepteur...

- Beaucoup de loyauté et d'amitié avec ces deux garçons humm... du courage, beaucoup de courage... Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de malice, de fourberies, d'arrogance...

Cela faisait combien de temps déjà qu'elle était en dessous du Choipeau? Si ça continue elle allait devenir un Choiflou...

- Tu devras un Choiflou s'il le faut ma petite ! Laisse moi me concentrer un petit peu...

Lucius disait, « Les Malefoy font à Serpentard » c'était une vérités pure et dure, pourquoi le Choipeau prenait-il autant de temps ? Si Evie irait dans une autre maison que celle des serpents, qu'est que ces grands parents penserait d'elle ?

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? Très bien alors je suis sûr que le mieux pour toi serait... GRYFFONDOR !

Evie revit la Grande Salle, les chandelles lui faisait mal au yeux après ce temps passé dans le noir. Mon Dieu, elle était à Gryffondor... _Gryffondor_...

Evie se sentie lourde d'un poids herculéen, son cœur battait la chamade, ses jambes descendirent les marches pour aller à la table rouge et or. James et Fred lui firent un gigantesque sourire alors elle se rappela qu'à Serpentard où pas elle restait une Malefoy. Alors elle se redressa le menton haut elle s'assit à côté du précédent Gryffondor, un garçon qui s'était rapetissé sur lui même, à côté elle avait l'air d'une princesse.

Une préfet avec de long cheveux blond semblable à ceux de Narcissa lui tendit la main.

- Victoire Weasley, bienvenue à Gryffondor, lui dit-elle d'une politesse formelle.

Evie ne savait pas vraiment si le mot « bienvenue » était le terme approprié. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard derrière elle. Le petit Nott vint s'asseoir à leur table, la seule connaissance qu'elle avait depuis ses quatre ans à part les Weasley et les Potter. Il lui lança un regard désapprobateur Evie se retourna avec un sourire et applaudit à l'arrivée de James pour qui le Choipeau Magique ne fut pas une grosse charge de travail.

- Bienvenue à la maison Potter, l'accueilli-t-elle.

Un James beaucoup plus détendu s'assit à côté d'elle l'air nonchalant il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Il en a mis le Choipeau avec toi Evie, oh salut Victoire, ajouta-t-il à l'égard de sa cousine. Je savais que t'allais venir dans la force obscure...

Il prit l'air mystérieux qui redonna bonne humeur à Evie.

- A entendre le Choipeau j'allais mettre le feu à Poudlard, ce vieux...  
- Chut ! les coupa la préfet Victoire-au-long-cheveux-blonds.

Evie fusilla du regard la cousine de son meilleur ami, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était plus âgée qu'elle pouvait les traités comme s'il n'étaient que des parasites. James l'arrêta du regard, mieux fallait se tenir à carreau du moins pour la première soirée.

Il y avait trois Gryffondor avant Evie. Deux filles et un garçon, après l'arrivée de James il eut une certaine Fanny Williams et les quatre Weasley à savoir, Dominique, Louis, Fred et Arthur, ça faisait beaucoup de têtes rousses même si Fred était brun et Louis blond mais ça faisait la même chose dans la tête d'Evie comme dans toute l'école.

La Directrice McGonagall fit un discourt qu'Evie n'écouta qu'à moitié, la justification était claire : elle mourait de faim. McGonagall disait bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, présenta les membres du corps enseignant, les dates de sorties pour les plus grands, des règles que de toute façon Evie de respectera pas puis elle finit par dire bon appétit et puis la table débordèrent de nourriture.

Le garçon assis de l'autre côté d'Evie fit un timide « Salut James ». Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à lui étant constamment tournée vers Fred assit devant elle, et James.

- Salut Frank ! lança James enjoué et la bouche pleine. Je me disais où t'étais passé... Euh, Evie je te présente Frank Londubat, Frank c'est Evianna Malefoy.  
- Salut, dit Evie en lui offrant sa main. Tu as un lien de parenté avec le professeur Londubat ?  
- Euh... Oui... C'est mon père en faite... répondit-il en prenant une teinte rouge vive. Et ma... ma sœur est à Poufsouffle là bas...

Frank montra du regard une fille au cheveux bruns alors que ceux de Frank était blond. Entourée de ses amis elle semblaient pas avoir un an de plus qu'eux.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Christina, elle... elle est en deuxième année...

Il était vraiment rouge vif, Evie se demanda s'il avait peur d'elle alors elle décida de s'approcher de lui.

- Tu sais, je mords pas et puis je suis une gentille Malefoy, la preuve je suis à Gryffondor, chuchota-t-elle accompagnant ses dires avec un sourire.

Frank cligna des yeux comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et finalement il arriva à lui sourire timidement.

- Alors ton combat intérieur avec le Choipeau c'était comment ? demanda Fred en lui donnant un coup de patte sous la table.  
- Epuisant, je me suis sentie comme sur une table de dissection. Tu sais où c'est la volière ? Je voudrai envoyer Achille à mes parents et Iason pour leur annoncé la nouvelle.

Evie préférait mettre de côté l'annonce à ses grands parents, ils allaient mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

- C'est la tour Ouest, lui répondit Victoire à sa place.  
- Merci, Victoire même si je m'adressai pas à toi mais merci quand même... lui dit Evie avec un sourire un peu forcée.  
- Y a pas de quoi Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un sourire extra-white. James tu devrais l'accompagner vu comment les Serpentard la regarde ils n'hésiteront pas à l'attaquer ce soir même s'il en ont l'occasion...

Evie se retourna à la table des Serpantard, en pleine discussion. Elle croisa le regard de Larry Adams, Antony Nott en pleine discutions avec Puke Zabini d'un an de plus qu'eux. Les trois garçons s'arrêtent de parler en voyant les Gryffondor les regarder. Evie connaissait Zabini pour l'avoir souvent vu au manoir de ses grands parents et connaissait juste Adams de nom. Zabini lui leva son jus de citrouille et bu à sa santé avec un sourire qui donnait envie à Evie de lui en cracher du jus de citrouille...

Elle se retourna et coupa sa viande comme si rien n'était.

- J'vais lui en faire voir moi du jus de citrouille... murmura-t-elle le regard féroce sur son bœuf saignant.  
- Tu les connais ? demanda Fred qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les Serpentard.  
- Le mec qui a bu à ma santé c'est Puke Zabini, mon père et le sien son amis, l'autre débile blond c'est Larry Adams, je crois que ma mère bosse avec son père et l'autre brun c'est Antony Nott.  
- Ils ont l'air de bien t'aimer, ironisa James qui revient à sa nourriture.  
- N'est pas ? ria-t-elle. Qu'ils vienne me voir s'ils veulent la guerre ils l'auront...  
- N'empêche que Victoire à raison, Fred et moi on t'accompagne à la volière, non, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne pu protester, il lui mis sa cuillère de purée dans la bouche. On doit nous aussi envoyer des hiboux à nos parents de toutes façons...

Evie arracha la cuillère de James de sa bouche. Celui ci sourit malicieusement, il savait qu'elle détestait que quelqu'un d'autre que son père la traite comme son père la traite.

* * *

La salle commune des Gryffondor était sublime. Chaude, accueillante, on avait envie de se déchausser et se lover dans les canapés qui semblaient si moelleux près du feu.

- Bien alors nous voilà dans la salle commune, le mot de passe change tout les mois et pour ceux qui étaient au fond ce mois ci c'est « Gravures », fit Victoire en s'élevant sur l'estrade.

La salle se remplissait et ont du se coller les uns contres les autres pour faire entrer tout les Gryffondor dans leur salle commune.

- Je suis la préfet de sixième année et voici mon collègue Marvin Young, elle montra un grand noir qui fit un chaleureux sourire. Pour les nouveaux, nos deux préfets de septième années sont Julie Sander et Thomas King et ont applaudit bien fort Thomas pour avoir eu le poste de préfet-en-chef de cette année !

Une vague de chaleureux applaudissements se firent retentirent ainsi que quelques sifflets qui firent rougir le grand blond à lunettes.

- Et félicitons les préfets de cinquième année, Gregory Donovan et Patricia Abram, continua la blonde qui était la cause des états seconds de plusieurs garçons dans la salle.

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements, Evie de pouvait pas arrêter de sourire, c'était comme si elle était sous le charme de toute cette camaraderie, comme s'ils faisaient partis d'une même famille.

- Maintenant le discours de Mr. King, déclara-t-elle.

Elle laissa place à Thomas King qui avait l'air petit même sur une estrade.

- Tout d'abord, je souhaite sincèrement à nos première années que vous plairez entre ces murs, fit-il en écartant les bras pour montrer la salle commune. Sur le tableau là bas il a des inscriptions pour des cours du soir si jamais vous arrivez pas a capter quelque chose y a toujours des cerveaux qui pourront vous aider. Les inscriptions pour les deuxièmes années et plus pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est également sur ce tableau. Enfin je souhaite bonne chance au cinquième année pour leur BUSE et au septièmes années pour leur ASPIC, nous en auront besoin... Et voilà, je crois que j'ai finis, questions ?

Evie sentie James lever la main aussi vite qu'une flèche.

- On peut perdre un peu de points quand même ? demanda James en essayant de retenir un sourire.

Evie sourit à Fred à côté d'elle. Oh oui des points ils allaient en faire perdre... des rires s'élevèrent de l'assemblée.

- On est des Gryffondor non ? Si on ne perd pas de points on perd notre réputation ! lui répondit le préfet avec un sourire.

Evie partageait le dortoir avec les autres filles de Gryffondor de première année, Iris Bradshaw, Lola Hunt, Fanny Williams et Dominique. Evie n'avait pas vraiment parler à Dominique auparavant, elles se voyaient juste aux anniversaire de James, Albus, Lily ou Arthur mais il s'avérait que c'était une fille plutôt sympa, la rousse semblait très attachée à son frère Louis. Un très charmant garçon, évidement, Vélane oblige.

- Nos chambres sont adjacentes à la maison lui expliqua-t-elle. Ont n'as jamais vraiment été séparés alors... Une chance qu'on se retrouve dans la même maison.  
- Mon frère me manque aussi, lui avoua Evie en s'assurant que rien ne manquait dans sa valise.  
- Tu as un frère ? s'étonna une fille du dortoir, Fanny Williams.

Evie pensa qu'elle devait être née moldue, après la Deuxième Guerre, _Sorcière Hebdo_ ne parlait que de Hermione et de Drago, une histoire d'amour qui en a vendu du papier.

- Oui il s'appelle Iason il ne rentre que dans deux ans, habituellement, ont n'est pas très démonstratifs comme frère et sœur.  
- D'ailleurs tu devrais aller rejoindre James et Fred ils devraient t'attendre maintenant, lui conseilla Dominique.  
- Tu veux venir avec nous ? proposa Evie.  
- Non ma sœur se change de prévenir nos parents, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire charmant.

Evie dit à bientôt aux filles du dortoir et descendit rejoindre James et Fred qui effectivement attendaient dans la salle commune avec Dubois en train de parler Quidditch.

* * *

Evie se réveilla en douceur le premier jour. Dominique lui proposa de l'attendre avec Fanny (qui au réveille avait sa coupe garçonne aussi désordonnée que les cheveux de James le matin) pour descendre manger. Evie accepta, elle de se voyait pas descendre toute seule dans la Grande Salle le premier jour avec l'angoisse de son courrier qui devait lui arrivé.

Evie avait écrit deux rouleaux de parchemin ce qui avait fait râler Achille sa colombe, elle s'était promit de le récompenser en donnant plus des fruits secs le matin qu'il reviendra.

- Tu as envoyer un hibou à tes parents ? lui demanda Fanny qui essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux rouge.  
- Oui, ils devraient avoir répondus maintenant, lui dit-elle en enfilant sa cape.  
- On va voir, c'est au petit déjeuné que les lettres arrivent, déclara Dominique.

Elle fit son chemin avec James, Fanny, Dominique (son jumeau était nul part) et Fred, ce dernier en pleine conversation avec Frank et Arthur.

Fanny était bel et bien d'ascendance moldue, ses parents étaient des médecins de campagne et elle avait un frère de trois ans son aîné qui était moldu et qui faisait allaient dans une école privée à Londres.

Malheureusement, toute l'école ne pouvait pas être né moldu comme Fanny. À l'entrée de la Grande Salle elle croisa un groupe de Serpentard. Evie ne prit pas la peine d'analyser leur visage qu'elle marcha droit, digne et fière comme toute Malefoy.

- Ah teins voilà Malefoy, la fille de la sang de bourbe... ricana la voix Zabini.  
- Fait attention Zabini tu vas finir par vomir avec toutes ces méchante paroles, le prévint Fred.  
- Laisse Fred, c'est pas la peine... dit Evie entre ses dents.  
- Je vois, les Malefoy sont tombés si bas qu'ils doivent se faire gardé par ces chiens de Weasley, s'écria Zabini si fort que toute les personnes assises au fond de la Grande Salle pouvaient entendre. Ah c'est triste... Espérons que ton petit frère fera mieux que toi, au moins quelqu'un pour sauver l'honneur de ton nom.

Evie voulut prendre un bol et lui jeter au visage mais une tornade rousse passa devant elle. Dominique fonçait sur le blond toutes griffes sorties.

- Dominique non ! cria une voix en français qu'Evie devina comme celle de son frère tellement elle était mélodieuse et douce.  
- On s'occupera d'eux plus tard, murmura la voix saccadée de James. Arrête Evie.

Maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on la tenait, Evie sentait la force que ses deux amis avaient mis en oeuvre pour la retenir, elle avait mal au poignets, aux bras...

Finalement Londubat descendit de la table des professeur avec un homme de grande taille l'air pas vraiment tendre pour enlever les premiers points à Gryffondor.

* * *

- Où sont Fred et James ? demanda Dominique en prenant place pour la cérémonie de répartition.

Evie haussa les épaules et s'assit entre Fanny et Iris, elle tripotait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Les premières années n'étaient pas encore arrivés et Evie sentait ses pieds s'agités tout seul. Elle s'était assise à l'extrémité du banc en cas où Iason arriverait à Gryffondor, il ne saura pas à côté de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaisse pas. Evie regarda la table des professeurs, pas de changement. Elle vit Lena et Isobel leur faire salut depuis la table des Poufsouffle mais tout ce qu'Evie put leur rendre c'était un sourire crispé. James et Fred lui firent peur quand ils s'assirent devant elle.

- Où diable étiez vous ? fit Dominique plus vite qu'elle.  
- Et pourquoi vous avez du sang ? enchaîna Evie en remarquant les tâches rouges sur le col de leur chemise.  
- Foutu Serdaigle, on va se venger... répondit Fred en effaçant une trace de sang en mouillant son pouce qu'il frotta à son col.  
- Serdaigle ? s'étonna Evie qui avait toujours entretenu de bonne relations avec cette maison. Qu'est qu'ils...  
- Non ce que veux dire Fred c'est qu'on a voulu leur tendre un piège puis... James marqua une pause. Puis ça s'est retourné sur nous...

Evie pouffa de rire, des fois elle aimait bien être hors des affaires de ses amis.

- Chut chut, ils sont là ! dit Louis pour les faire taire.

En effet, les premières années avançaient serré les uns contre les autres se qui rappela Evie de la première fois qu'elle avait marcher ici. Elle repéra une tête blonde parfaitement coiffée. Marchait d'un air de conquérant, ses yeux marrons rivés devant lui. A côté, Al ses yeux verts cherchant des visages familiers il se détendit quand ils tombèrent sur les Gryffondor.

Le Choipeau chanta sa stupide chanson et Flitwick prononça son discours habituel et appela le premier nom. Evie faisait semblant d'écouter et applaudis nonchalamment à l'arrivée de chaque Gryffondor.

- Iason Malefoy !

Evie se redressa pour voir la démarche de son frère, le visage fermé il fixait droit dans les yeux de sa sœur avant que le Choipeau le recouvre de ses yeux. Evie commença à compter. Un, deux, trois...

- Serpentard !

Evie entendit la table vert et argent applaudir devant elle. Evie fut la seule Gryffondor à applaudir elle aussi, car quand son regard capta celui de Iason, il avait l'air désorienté, Evie lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il n'en fut pas peu pour lui redonner de l'assurance et s'asseoir majestueusement à côté de Jordan Swlyn. Bon il aurait pu choisir mieux...

- Le vert lui a toujours bien allé au teint de toutes façons, avoua Evie à Dominique.

Al suivait juste après lui. De dos il ressemblaient vraiment à James. Le Choipeau prit cette fois ci plus de temps.

- Qu'est qu'ils font ? se demanda James impatient comme toujours. C'est de la prise d'otage là !  
- Zen James, fit Arthur, de toute façon il va aller à...  
- SERPENTARD ! cria le Choipeau.

Evie écarquilla des yeux parce que elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avec ses oreilles. Al à _Serpentard_ ? Vraiment ? La réplique de James Potter se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la table des vert et argent qui applaudissait, ravi de voler quelques gamins aux Gryffondor.

James suivit Al du regard qui s'assit à côté de Iason. L'aîné avait tout fait pour qu'il ait peur de cette maison et maintenant, il serrait la main à Puke Zabini. Les regards des Potter se croisèrent, Al haussa les épaules presque désolé, James lui adressa un sourire « Tu l'as fait, frangin! ».


	2. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle recrue

**Chapitre 1: La nouvelle recrue.**

L'anglais regarda l'heure à une vieille montre en or cabossée à son poignet, de la même main il poussa ses lunettes sur son nez puis elle passa sur sa mâchoire si impeccablement rasée qu'on percevait une coupure sur le bas de son cou.

Il était à la recherche de quelqu'un, ses yeux pétillants mais fatigués parcoururent chaque tables de la salle des yeux.

Cette femme.

Il y revient s'apercevant qu'elle l'épiait. Incertain, il l'observa quelques secondes. Soupçonnant que c'était la personne qu'il cherchait l'homme slaloma entre les tables se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la table la plus au fond du Chaudron Baveur.

- Hippogriffe, dit l'homme  
- Phoenix, répondit la femme.

Les deux se détendirent.

- Hortense Bright, se présenta la femme.  
- Harry Potter, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Ils se serrèrent la main, Hortense remarqua le sillage d'une odeur de café et d'eau de Cologne que laissait l'homme, elle s'invita à s'asseoir.

- Les baguettes a toujours été une science particulière, commenta Harry.  
- C'était un nom de code bien trouvé.

Hortense lui sourit poliment, sa plume d'hippogriffe était tellement grande qu'elle était sûre que même un aveugle pourrait y voir dépasser le bout. Elle trempa son biscuit à la cannelle dans sa boisson encore chaude, songeant à aller à la boutique Ollivander qui avait été rouverte par le fils.

- Je ne vous ai pas trop fais attendre, j'espère ? lui demanda-t-il s'apercevant qu'elle avait déjà passer commande.  
- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, le temps m'a toujours semblé très pressé.

Harry commanda un "comme d'habitude" au jeune serveur du Chaudron Baveur, avant se focaliser sur la jeune fille assise devant lui.

Elle était jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'il s'était attendu avec un très fort accent américain qui cassait avec son image un peu raide et la rajeunissait encore plus. Hortense devina son étonnement mais en gentlemant, il fit de son mieux pour le cacher derrière un sourire poli.

- Je croyais qu'Alisdair vous avait prévenu, Mr Potter ?

Le Directeur du Bureau des Auror leva les sourcils ce qui fit plisser son front qui commençait tout juste à se dégarnir. Étonné qu'elle appelle son supérieur par son prénom, le choc des cultures ditons.

- Oh mais il l'a fait ! Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Bright. C'est que vous semblez a peine plus âgée que mon fils, il rentre en sixième année en septembre.

Hortense fut vexée que Harry la compare à un gamin de seize ans, mais elle ne dit rien, les aléas du métier, comme lui disait Alisdair. Le serveur lui posa une chope remplie d'un liquide doré foncé et mousseux qu'il faillit renverser sur la table. Hortense se demanda si c'était une boisson locale pour ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant.

- Néanmoins, Mr. Acker ne m'a dis que du bien de vous. Je lui en suis particulièrement reconnaissant de nous avoir confier un de ses meilleurs agents, dit-il.

- Jan-Inhan est devenu un gros problème ici.

Un silence tomba laissant les bruits du Chaudron Baveur les atteindre. Hortense bu un peu du liquide chaud parfumé au jasmin, ce n'était rien comparé au thé asiatique mais c'était mieux que rien.

La chose que Hortense regrettait le plus quand elle partait d'un continent à un autre était le thé. Hortense trouvait ça plutôt triste. Elle qui avait passé son enfance et sa scolarité au Etat-Unis n'avait rien regretter en la délaissant pour l'autre côté du Pacifique. Et elle ne regrettait toujours rien en passant de l'Asie à l'Europe. Rien à part le thé.

Je suis sûr que vous allez vous plaire ici, assura Harry au bout d'un moment. Votre équipier n'a pas pu venir pour l'instant mais vous le rencontriez le jour de la rentrée scolaire le 1er septembre.

Hortense remarqua un petit changement d'humeur dans son nouveau chef, mal à l'aise il touchait d'un air nerveux son alliance doré qui avait laisser une trace blanche signe de vacances dans un pays ensoleillé.

- Que devrais-je faire ?  
- Vous allez principalement vous assurerez la protection des élèves de Poudlard et vous déployer à Prés-Au-Lard ainsi que dans le domaine de l'école. On soupçonne que cela sera l'une des principales cibles de Jan-Inhan, fit-il en lui glissant un dossier sortit de sa mallette. C'est pourquoi il sera le lieu où vous serrez durant la période où vous serrez ici.

Hortense ouvrit le dossier que Harry lui avait remit. Il contenait la listes des élèves de chaque maison, leur âge, leur visage, leur matières suivies, leur résultats scolaires ainsi que les membres du corps enseignant. Elle vit avec surprise la photo de Harry Potter légendée par « Professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ».

- Je travaillerai en collaboration avec Dorianne Williams au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, s'expliqua-t-il. Mais je serais plus Auror que professeur. En plus de moi et de Colin Smith, -votre coéquipier- il y aura juste un autre Auror et si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, on en aura d'autres. Et voici une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue.

Harry lui glissa une petite pochette en cuir, Hortense en sortit un manche en cuivre rétractable, on pouvait y voir inscrire « Bienvenue à la nouvelle recrue » puis quand Hortense toucha le manche une lame sortit de l'extimité. Brillante et claire, une très jolie pièce.

- Mr. Acker m'a mis au courant de votre passion pour les armes blanches, fit Harry avec un sourire. Il marche assez simplement il suffit de le tourner deux fois dans votre main pour qu'il fasse apparaître la transcription que vous voulez. Je vois que Teddy a déjà comprit comment fonctionnait le sien...

Le message de bienvenue s'effaça pour laisser lire « Au travail Lupin », Hortense regarda Harry qui avait les yeux sur sa montre, d'où il venait de lancer son propre message.

- Grâce à ça on peut se dire tout même si nous sommes aux quatre coins de Poudlard, assez pratique n'est pas ? C'est une de mes plus proche amie qui a lancé ce système peu avant la guerre, on l'a juste un peut amélioré, dit-il fière.  
- C'est parfait, lui dit-elle en admirant la lame d'argent. A quel heure est le rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall ?

Après une demie heure d'entretient, Harry en a convenu qu'il était temps d'aller à la réunion pré-entrée pour les anciens et nouveaux professeurs. Il insista pour payer la note et tout deux, ils remontèrent la rue pour pouvoir attendre un réseau de Cheminette de l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse car Hortense avait un permit de tranplaner seulement valable sur le continent asiatique qui sont beaucoup plus souple quand à ce genre de déplacement. En conséquence ce permit n'était pas valable en Europe. De toute façon Hortense n'a jamais vraiment aimer tranplaner n'étant pas très douée.

Un bruit ressemblant à une explosion se fit entendre. La foule cria et s'empressa de regagner les boutiques pour se mettre à l'abri. Avant même de dire le mot Quidditch, Hortense ne vit plus Harry. Entraînée par la foule qui criait encore sous une deuxième explosion qui semblait être plus proche cette fois ci, Hortense allait à contre courant vers les fumées grisâtres, souvent elle du jouer des coudes pour pouvoir parvenir à ses fins. Elle finit par se frayer un chemin pour aller dans une rue parallèle.

Hortense se figea.

L'homme se rua sur un tonneau de bois derrière lequel un garçon et une fille venaient s'y abriter.

Hortense sortit sa baguette et projeta le vampire contre la vitrine d'un magasin. Yann grogna alors que des morceaux de vitres tombaient autours de lui. Ses yeux crossèrent les siens. Son regard était un regard de tueur, de prédateur, il était devenu une bête comme tant d'autres...

Hortense voulu le tuer rapidement avant que Yann ne puisse la reconnaître, d'un geste précis sans hésitation, elle lui lança un couteau quelconque mais surtout pas sa nouvelle acquisition droit dans le cœur. Il poussa un cri ressemblant à une plainte d'animal agonissant puis se tut.

Hortense s'approcha pour vérifier la mort. Sa cape était si noire que elle ne distinguait pas le sang s'échapper de la plaie. Il fallait admettre que Yann Darkins avait changé, là où la normalité régnait, à présent tout était parfaitement symétrique et son visage tout comme ses corps étaient tout points parfaits, malgré que sa pilosité était plus développée qu'avant et cette odeur de rouille qu'il sentait à plein nez. Elle se pencha pour reprendre son couteau quand on lui agrippa la main.

Hortense laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Yann la plaqua au sol, le pavé frappa fort l'arrière de son crâne, elle n'eut pas le temps de crier sous la douleur que ses bras étaient écarté, le visage du vampire si près d'elle qu'elle sentait la sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Les yeux clairs de Yann semblaient se troublés, perdu dans un vague souvenir de son amie. Elle aussi se rappelait de lui, ce garçon qui ne cessait de faire des blagues, explosait les chaudrons en cours de potions, qui s'était déguisé en professeur McQueen pour Halloween, qui était le premier à sauter en haut de la falaise les chaudes après-midi de printemps.

Hortense en profita pour se débattre et enferma sa taille de avec ses jambes pour reprendre le dessus, une fois au dessus elle planta une lame plus profondément dans la chairs.

Il cri. Il se débattit à peine puis tout se tut et tout redevient silence.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?

Hortense sursauta, Harry n'avait pas encore quitter le seuil de la petite chambre et la regardait avec inquiétude qui lui donnait l'air remarquablement âgé.

- Oui, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Ne vous faite pas on se retrouve à Poudlard.

Harry se pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne. Il lui avait un peu remonter les bretelles après l'attaque de Yann, Hortense ne l'avait pas appeler. Ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de Harry de voir des cavaliers seuls se faire leur petit combat solo mais finalement il lui avait pardonné. Le principal c'est que il avait été tué.

- Vous savez vous pouvez venir chez moi, nous avons une chambre en plus ma femme n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.  
- Ça va aller Mr. Potter, je vais bien j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Hortense soupira pour marquer ses propos. Cela convinquit Harry qui finalement quitta sa chambre non sans lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait l'appeler à tout moment avec son couteau, il s'assura qu'il ne manquait rien à son nouveau membre de son équipe puis prit congés.

Elle se rua dans la petite salle de bain et se débarrassa de ses vêtements aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'examina pendant cinq minutes. Aucune traces de morsures. Hortense vérifia et ré-vérifia plusieurs fois, aucunes de ses cicatrices n'avaient, ne serait ce que la vague forme de dents toutes étaient des de longe trace blanchâtre (les griffes des harpies d'Inde) ou de légères trace de tortures mais généralement celles ci se disparaissaient après quelques mois. Hortense décréta qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche et passa sous la douche pendant une bonne demie heure.

Après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, plusieurs commerçants s'étaient retrouvés sans appartements et avaient envahis le Chaudron Baveur où Hortense songeait à prendre une chambre. Il n'y avait pas de doutes de son supérieur était un homme charmant mais lui imposer sa présence avec les enfants était trop pour elle. A la place elle avait décidé de prendre une chambre dans un hôtel moldu.

Tard dans la nuit après avoir observé sa bougie mourir, Hortense s'allongea sur le lit qui grinçait et regardait les petits points sur le plafond en carton au dessus d'elle.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit la hantaient. Yann n'était pas le premier de ses anciens camarades d'avoir été convertit par Jan-Inhan mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en tuer un de ses propres mains et le fait que cela avait été Yann... D'habitude les vampires ont beaucoup plus de forces que celui qu'elle avait affronté ce soir, peut être était-il trop affaibli pour se battre. Et puis il l'avait regardé, sûrement reconnue. Et malgré ça, Hortense l'avait tuer. Toutes ses pensées la maintenait réveillée sans moyens de s'endormir. Enfin elle aurait pu prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves mais elle ne devait plus en prendre depuis que elle en avait été devenue accro il y a deux ans. Hortense finit par se lever pour arpenter les rues silencieuses de Londres.

Hortense voulait envoyer un hiboux longue distance à Alisdair mais le bureau de poste devait être fermé à cette heure ci. Elle finit par aller dans un petit pub appelé d'un drôle de nom, Lirresk, il était tellement caché entre deux bâtiments que Hortense était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un pub sorcier.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, le barman qui était un vieux sorcier mal rasé était à moitié endormi sur le bar, à côté de lui des verres se lavaient tout seul et deux hommes venaient partir en laissant quelques mornilles et noises sur la table. La seule personne présente était un jeune homme assis au bar.

- Un verre ? proposa-t-il alors que le gérant dormait toujours si silencieusement qu'on pouvait se demander s'il n'était pas mort.

Hortense hocha lentement la tête. L'homme finit le sien et attrapa un autre verre derrière le comptoirs avec une bouteille de liquide ambré pétillant, il servit les deux verres et laissa le deuxième à côté de lui. Hortense s'assit sur la chaise à côté un peu à l'écart de l'homme. Ses yeux passèrent de son verre au vieux barman et au jeune homme.

- Du Whisky Pur Mat dilué avec de l'Hydromel aux épices, dès que j'ai vu votre tête j'ai sus que vous en aviez besoins, justifia-t-il après la réaction étonnée de Hortense après Whisky Pur Mat.

Hortense regarda son verre des petites bulles éclataient à la surfaces avec des petits bruits d'explosion.

- Je ne vous ai pas empoisonné, vous pouvez boire, se moqua l'homme en prenant sa deuxième gorgée.

Hortense reposa ses yeux sur lui. Il était jeune, peut-être son âge où même moins. Il eut un petit rire puis remplit son verre d'une autre bouteille derrière le bar, Hortense ne savait pas combien de verres il avaient prit mais en tout cas il tenait la route.

- Qu'est qu'il lui ai arrivé ? demanda Hortense en montrant le barman.

L'homme ria, grave et discret traduisant de l'arrogance et de l'insouciance d'un adolescent.

- Il s'est endormit depuis une bonne demie heure, dit-il en regardant d'un air moqueur le vieux barman puis il se retourna sur Hortense. Vous êtes pas d'ici n'est pas ?  
- Comment l'avez vous deviner ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait fait en sorte que son accent ne s'entendent pas trop.  
- Juste comme ça... dit-il avec un sourire dont l'origine était difficile à déterminer. Comment vous vous appelez ?  
- Hortense.  
- Demetri, il lui présenta sa main qu'elle serra. Qu'est qui vous amène ici Hortense ?

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Hortense de ses premières impressions sur Londres, Demetri lui proposa plusieurs endroits sympa où sortir. Hortense avait pensé que ce Demetri allait la draguer lourdement, dans le genre « Chez toi ou chez moi ? » mais à un peu près deux heure du matin, après deux autres verres de ce Whisky Pur Mat dilué avec de l'Hydromel aux épices (ce qui était absolument délicieux) Hortense voulut rentrer chez elle et que Demetri se décida aussi de partir. Il régla sa note et la sienne. Ils sortirent du petit bar et dans la nuit noire Demetri lui dit:

- C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Hortense, dit-il en courbant le dos pour la saluer avec son manteau à queue de pie il serrait bien passé pour un gentleman d'un autre siècle. Souhaitez vous qu'on vous raccompagne ?  
- Non merci, mon hôtel est à quelques pâtes de maisons, merci pour les verres et merci pour m'avoir vider la tête.  
- Pas de problèmes, souria-t-il. Bien je commence tôt demain alors...  
- Ce dernier verre de whisky ne vous été vraiment pas nécessaire, sourit-elle.

Demetri éclata de rire, avouant qu'il s'était un peu lâché ce coup là.

- Je devrais aller dormir, j'ai une longue journée demain, fit Hortense.  
- Ouais...

Il eut un petit silence où on n'entendait même pas les battement d'ailes des hiboux puis ils finirent pas partir chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce que Demetri la rappelle. Elle hésita de se retourner de peur qu'il lui demande où il pourrait la retrouver mais à la deuxième appel, elle se retourna quand même.

- Lirresk, vous savez vraiment ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il de loin.

Hortense secoua la tête ce qui fit sourire d'autant plus l'homme.

- Un très mauvais anagramme ! ria-t-il.

* * *

Hortense mit ses dernières heures de sommeil à profil et ne se leva de son lit que quand il fut absolument nécessaire pour avoir assez de temps pour aller se prendre un café bien noir avec une potion d'anti gueule de bois et prendre le Magicobus.

Elle traîna sa malle pour descendre les escaliers regrettant de n'avoir pas jeter un sort afin de l'alléger mais tant pis, c'était trop risqué de plus qu'un moldu du personnel qu'elle avait rencontré hier soir, arriva à ce moment là pour l'aider.

- Laissez moi faire, fit-il en lui lançant un sourire aimable. Les hôtels sans ascenseurs sont une vrai galère, hein !

A la vue du physique frêle du jeune homme, Hortense avait presque envie de lui proposer son aide. Il rit nerveusement. Hortense remarqua la goutte de sueur qui coula de son front au bout de trois marches descendues.

- Merci, Alfred, fit-elle en se rappelant de la plaque en faux or qui était épinglée sur son torse hier soir.  
- C'est mon boulot voyons, répondit-il aimablement, discrètement, elle lui facilita la tâche et d'un mouvement de baguette elle allégea son bagage. C'est une bien lourde valise que vous avez là, un voyage ?  
- En quelque sorte, oui.

Hortense remercia une dernière fois Alfred qui était devenu rouge après l'effort, elle lui donna un pourboire de cinq livres ceux à quoi il en fut très reconnaissant. Après elle paya la chambre à un vieil homme propriétaire du petit hôtel dont les cheveux étaient si rares que on pouvait voir derrière lui. Puis, elle partit dans les rues fraîches de Londres.

Elle prit un café dans le premier restaurant qu'elle trouva, il aurait sûrement été très bon si ce goût de potion anti gueule de bois ne venait pas tout gâcher. Toujours était il que trajet en Magicobus était rude. Hortense faillit vomir son maigre déjeuner. Mais elle ressortit vivante, son café toujours dans l'estomac devant la gare King's Cross.

La gare King's Cross était un bâtiment immense, le style victorien contrastant avec les voitures dernier modèle de marque américaine et allemande garées devant. Hortense jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait dix heures et demie, elle ignorait où se trouvait le quai 9¾ alors la jeune femme se rendit entre le quai neuf et dix, espérant voir une famille de sorciers jaillir de nulle part pour lui monter le passage dans le petit mur. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

La famille qui arrivait été composé d'une femme asiatique habillé d'un élégant tailleur, probablement une femme du ministère. A côté, un homme au teint rose les cheveux blond vénitien, l'air inquiet, il regardait partout autours de lui. Le garçon était grand et bien battis, il poussait un chariot avec une chouette hurlante, une malle plus petite que celle d'Hortense_. _La fille était plus jeune et ressemblait énormément à sa mère qu'à son père, un chat qui avait l'air d'être un bébé tigre pour animal de compagnie. Tout deux comptait un Nimbus 2051 dans leur bagages.

- Allez les enfants ont dit au revoir à papa ! Annonça la femme en s'arrêtant devant le mur qui séparait le quai neuf et dix.

L'homme prit d'abord son fils dans les bras qui le serra brièvement, il lui tapota gauchement les épaules et le laissa foncer droit dans le mur avant de disparêtre. Hortense jeta un coup d'œil aux moldus autours d'elle, ils semblaient pas voir que des gens disparaissait. Les moldus anglais était aussi aveugles que les américains et asiatiques...

La fille prit son père dans les bras plus spontanément et plus longtemps que son grand frère, elle l'embrassa sur sa joue et lui rappela de ne pas ouvrir le placard du couloir à l'étage auquel son père lui répondit qu'il ne s'y risquerait pas, sans doute une blague de famille. Une fois que la femme eut disparut avec sa fille l'homme sortit de la gare.

Hortense prit une grande inspiration. Grâce à un sort discret sa malle volait à quelques millimètres du sol, elle faisait juste semblant de la tirer. Une fois devant le mur elle observa les deux numéros 9 et 10 de chaque côté et fonça droit dans le mur.

Bientôt elle arriva sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

* * *

Hortense descendit la première du train laissant les autres professeurs prendre leurs bagages, elle rencontra un homme qui sans nuls doutes avait des origines de géant. Les cheveux hirsutes, la barbe fournie il était accompagné par un autre homme qui ne pouvait qu'être Colin Smith. Une seconde il la regarda, surpris, puis derrière elle pour voir si personne d'autre ne collait à la description de sa nouvelle coéquipière puis il finit par se résigner sur la jeune fille devant lui.

- Bonjour, fit Smith en lui tendant sa main. Hortense Bright, je suppose ?  
- Colin Smith, ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, répondit-elle en lui serrant sa main chaude dans une poigne ferme et assurée.

Smith semblait fatigué, les cheveux brun coupés ras, un rasage moins parfait que celui de Harry et yeux sombres mais des prunelles douces.

- Oui, je suis désolé j'étais occupé, s'expliqua-t-il.

La main géante de Rubeus Hagrid (se souvenait-elle à présent), écrasa la sienne.

- Rebeus Hargrid, ravi de vous rencontrer, si vous savez comme j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer Miss Bright, Harry m'a tellement parler de vous... dit-il les yeux brillants à travers ses cheveux indisciplinés.  
- Hortense, je vous en pris, appelez moi Hortense, lui fit-elle immédiatement attendrie par ce grand homme qui lui écrasait la main.

Hagrid fit un large sourire sous sa barbe.

- Hortense, répéta-t-il la voix aussi serrée que sa poigne. Entendu. Excusez moi je dois m'occuper des premières années...

Les élèves commençaient à descendre du train vêtus de capes noires sur lesquels étaient brodés des écussons de quatre couleurs différentes. Harry lui avait expliqué brièvement le fonctionnement de l'école différente à celle de Salem.

- Venez Bright nous devons rejoindre les portes du château avant les élèves, fit Smith sans plus de cérémonie, après vous.

Deux sombrals attelés comme des chevaux les attendaient à quelques mètres de là, à l'abrit des regards des jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Hortense accrocha sa malle sur sa monture.

- Pourquoi doit-on y être avant les enfants ? demanda-t-elle.

Du coin des yeux Hortense le vit sourire, son coéquipier pensait sûrement qu'elle pouvait très bien se faire passer pour ces enfants...

- Les ordres de McGonagall, on doit seconder le concierge pendant qu'ils vérifie les malles. Il est âgé maintenant et ne voit plus aussi bien que dans sa jeunesse.

Ils survolaient le lac. Poudlard était illuminé pour se présenté au meilleur jour pour les nouveaux arrivants, pensait Hortense.

* * *

Arrivés devant le portail avec des sanglier ailées, elle fit connaissance avec un autre Auror, Ted Lupin.

- Teddy, appelle moi Teddy, lui dit-il quand ils se serrèrent la main.

Bien qu'il soit plus jeune que Smith, il avait déjà une alliance à son annulaire gauche. En voyant Rusard le concierge, avec son au dos courbé, les cheveux clairsemés et blancs, le blancs de ses yeux si rouges et Hortense devina qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Elle se demanda pourquoi n'allait-il pas en retraite.

Cependant il faisait preuve d'une vivacité assez incroyable pour son âge, il inspecta sa malle avec un Détecteur de Magie noire du Ministère. Une voix féminine provenant de l'objet la contrôla comme « sans risques de danger potentiel pour les élèves », le concierge demanda à Hortense de la faire voler jusqu'à une calèche de Sombral.

Puis le vieil homme analysa la malle de Teddy et l'objet déclara « sans risques majeurs ». Hortense se demanda quel était la différence entre son intitulé et celui de Teddy mais au moment où Rusard allait demander à Teddy de mettre sa malle dans la calèche, un chat qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué hérissa son poil à la vue de du bagage de Smith.

- Qu'est que tu as ma belle ? Lui demanda Rusard, Hortense se douta que « belle » était un adjectif qui convenait à cet animal.

Le poil parsemé de touffes marrons, de la boue sur les pattes avec l'air aussi pitoyable que son maître, ses yeux sombres fixait avec haine mêlée de peur la malle de Smith.

- Ouvrez votre malle, Mr. Smith, ordonna Rusard.  
- Oh je vous en pris, Rusard ! s'indigna Teddy en prenant la malle de l'Auror dans les bras. Ce chat crache partout... Aïe ! Sale bête !

Hortense fit apparaître des liens invisible qui ligota les pattes du chat qui tomba à terre. L'animal avait profondément enfoncé ses griffes sur les mollets de Teddy.

Smith fit apparaître une chaise pour examiner le mollet de l'homme dont les cheveux étaient devenus rouge. Hortense ne fit rien fixant les cheveux rouge feu qui était châtains foncés il y a dix secondes.

- Teddy... Vos cheveux... Ils sont...  
- Quoi ? A oui, ça, fit-il en souriant alors que Smith prononçait des mot en latin pour renfermer sa plaie. Harry ne vous a pas dit que j'étais Métarmorphage ?  
- Harry a omit de lui dire beaucoup de chose, fit Smith en se relevant après avoir laisser la peau de Teddy blanche de cicatrices.  
- Mr Smith ! Je vous demande une seconde fois, fit Rusard d'une voix haut perché pour un vieil homme. Ouvrez votre malle !  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, Rusard, fit Harry qui venait d'arriver depuis le château. Je suis garant de Mr. Smith.

Harry vêtu d'une cape de voyage encore remontée à son poignet où sa montre cabossé brillait faiblement dans la nuit.

- Mais... Miss Teigne, elle... bredouilla Rusard en montrant sa chatte ligotée à ses pieds.  
- Puisque que je vous dit que je suis garant de Mr. Smith, fit Harry avec une voix ferme, celle du père de famille et du Directeur du Bureau des Auror.

Rusard se tue bien qu'on voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui parle de cette façon.

- Miss Bright, fit Harry d'une voix plus posée. Je vous que vous êtes arrivé saine et sauve. Voulez vous bien libéré Miss Teigne s'il vous plaît ?

Une fois l'animal libre, la bête cracha à l'égard des trois Auror puis s'enfuit en direction du château.

- Accompagne Bright faire le tour du château, fit-il à Teddy. Tu peux marcher ?  
- Bien sûr, l'assura Teddy. Merci Colin.

Smith ne répondit pas. Après qu'il eu échanger un regard avec Harry, le coéquipier de Hortense tourna les talons en direction du lac où déjà on voyait les barques arriver.

Il semblait que le château était plus grand qu'il ne lui paraissait de l'extérieur. Teddy lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école, les différentes maisons.

- Harry est mon parrain et mon coéquipier, il est pas si vieux qu'il en à l'air ! plaisanta-t-il.  
- Et Smith ? Tu le connais ?  
- Il est dans l'équipe depuis peu, avant je l'avais juste aperçu au bureau mais sans plus. Mais il doit avoir beaucoup de valeur pour que Harry l'aie mis avec nous, il tient beaucoup à ce que l'école reste protégée.

Après avoir fait le tour du château avec Teddy comme guide, ils revinrent à la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient attablés.

- Rien dans le château, dit Teddy en fermant la grande porte dernière lui. Et les gamins ?  
- Juste une tête de bonne fortune dans un bagage d'un élève, dit Smith. Faut que j'y aille, Harry m'a demandé d'aller chercher les élèves qui arrivent par Portoloin à cause de leur audience.

Teddy hocha la tête et Smith disparut de la Grande Salle. Hortense rasa les murs du côté de la table des Poufsouffle pour se mettre derrière la table des professeurs. Les élèves tellement absorbés par le discours de McGonagall qu'aucun d'eux ne la remarqua.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Commença la sorcière aux cheveux châtains teintés de mèches grises et blanches. J'espère que vous avez passer tous et toutes d'excellentes vacances et que le soleil ne vous a pas trop taper sur la tête pour pouvoir commencer cette année scolaire sur de bonnes bases !

Hortense prit position du coin pour avoir une vue totale sur toute la Salle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Harry lui adressé un coup d'œil, elle hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'ils n'avait rien trouver dans le château. Il reporta son intention au discours de la Directrice.

- Bien tout d'abord je tiens à accueillir très chaleureusement notre deuxième professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr. Harry Potter.

Pour un accueil chaleureux c'était un accueil chaleureux. Hortense remarqua notamment la table du milieux, Teddy aussi applaudissait comme un gamin il lança une œillade à la réplique exacte de Harry, son fils certainement. Cela devait prendre un peu près une à deux minutes pour faire clamer la foule et la Directrice reprit. Hortense ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle était sûre qu'elle était toute aussi ravie que ses élèves.

- Cependant, Mr. Potter ne donnera que les cours pratiques de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal car il est principalement dans l'Ecole pour des raison beaucoup moins agréables.

Maintenant la Directrice avait tout les pairs de yeux sur elle, plus quelques unes de première années fasciné par l'héro de guerre.

- Je présume, que vous savez tous que les attaques de cet été commis sur le territoire de Grande Bretagne, ont été la conséquence de l'étirement des troupes de Jan-Inhan depuis le nord de l'Europe. Comme vous l'avez pu remarquer en arrivant à la gare de Près-Au-Lard, cette année notre école sera sous la garde d'Auror qui seront là pour assurer la protection de l'Ecole. Je vous pris jeunes gens, de ne pas déranger leur travail car il se trouve que ces jeunes gens sont, _eux_, autorisés à utiliser la magie dans les couloirs...


End file.
